Why I Go To School
by ezriafan101
Summary: Aria's school life is average, she's doing well but on the whole its pretty boring. When a certain Ezra Fitz becomes Aria's new English teacher will sparks fly or will they avoid each other as much as possible?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this story doesn't involve A, Alison, Maggie or Malcolm. This is my first story for PLL fanfiction so please review and let me know if its okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria sighed as she made her way into the auditorium for an assembly. It was her first day back and she hadn't seen Hanna, Spencer or Emily yet. As she entered the room she noticed Hanna and Spencer near to the door at the back and she began to make her way over.

"Aria!" Hanna called waving her over, Spencer gave a her a wave and smiled.

"Hey" Aria said giving Hanna and Spencer a hug as she sat next to Hanna.

"So glad you're back from Iceland now" Hanna said referring to Aria's 2 week holiday in Iceland.

"How was it?" Spencer asked curiously, leaning sideways to join the conversation.

"Oh nothing special, I mainly read the whole time"

"So no cute boys?" Hanna asked quirking an eyebrow, Aria and Spencer rolled their eyes.

"No Hanna" Aria replied laughing.

Eventually Emily made her way over to the girls and took a seat next on the end next to Aria. The girls all greeted her and the assembly began.

"So welcome back students, this term we have a new teacher that I'd like to welcome, replacing Mrs Johnson is Mr Fitz" The headteacher said into the microphone, the room went silent waiting for Mr Fitz to appear.

"He better be cute" Hanna whispered to the girls who all rolled their eyes though they smiled, typical Hanna.

Mr Fitz made his way out of the curtains and onto the stage, causing people around Aria to gasp and begin whispering. To Aria he most certainly was cute, his dark hair was slightly tousled and he was clean shaven. Aria found his boyish smile adorable and boy did he rock that dusty grey waistcoat.

"Well hi everyone as you know I'm Mr Fitz, I can't wait to begin teaching a lot of you" He said with a little smile as everyone began clapping.

The headteacher then began going on about something that completely lost Aria's attention as she began to zone out, her mind wandering to Mr Fitz.

"Wow he is such a hottie" Hanna whispered to the girls, they all rolled their eyes though nodded their heads in agreement.

"Did you see that smile" Aria asked dreamily before realising what she'd just said and blushed.

"I mean yeah he's okay, nothing uh special" She then said coughing, the girls all laughed loudly causing people around them to glare at them, they laughed even more.

Once the assembly had finished the girls headed to the library, everyone had a free period as it was the first day back which gave them time to adjust to their new timetables.

"So who do you all have for Math?" Spencer asked curiously as they all read their timetables.

"Miss Jones" Hanna said groaning, her and Miss Jones didn't get along at all.

"Same Hanna" Emily said before asking Spencer a question "Who do you have Spence?"

"Mr Jeffreys, how about you Aria?"

"Mr Jeffreys too" Aria said hi fiving Spencer.

"Who've you all got for English? I've got Fitzy!" Hanna said excitedly.

"Me too" Emily said smiling.

"Same" Aria and Spencer said afterwards, the girls all began to get excitedly as they began to discuss more subjects on their timetables.

"So glad we have English next" Hanna said sighing happily.

"Yeah, we only have a few minutes left of free period, should we go?" Spencer asked being her organised self, no one was going to argue with her so they all agreed and stood up.

They made it to English before the bell could even ring, Ezra was already in the room alone with the door shut. Aria being pushed (gently obviously) had to knock on the door first.

"Come in girls" He called and watched Aria as she opened the door, his eyes were fixated on her as she entered with her friends.

"Names?" He asked curiously, still looking at Aria.

"I'm Aria Montgomery, this is Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields" She introduced, pointing at each one as she said their names.

"Great, sit wherever you like" He said before turning back to the board.

"Hot" Hanna whispered to Aria as she leant over.

Aria elbowed Hanna sharply causing her to cry out in pain, Ezra turned around and raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"She uh just whacked her elbow on her desk" Aria lied quickly, Spencer and Emily sniggered to themselves.

A few minutes later more and more students entered until there was no one else to arrive.

"Welcome to English class I'm Mr Fitz" Ezra introduced before continuing.

"This term we will be studying Of Mice And Men, I'll hand out books in a minute, make sure you read up to page 20 before answering the questions on the board which will help with your homework in the future. Has anyone read this before?" Ezra asked, only 1 student raised their hand, that student being Aria.

"Right well I'll come and talk to you in a minute" He said quietly before handing out the books, everyone began reading reading quietly to themselves. Ezra came over to Aria and began talking to her.

"If you don't want to read it again then I can give you a copy of the essay that I'll want you to do for homework soon, so you can begin Aria" Ezra instructed quietly before going back to his desk and walking back to Aria's with the copy of the essay.

"What did you think of the book, Mr Fitz?" Aria asked curiously, he interested her.

"I was never a huge fan of it though I enjoyed it enough to buy it" Ezra answered making Aria laugh to herself.

"I read it while I was on holiday, it was okayish" Aria replied still smiling.

Ezra returned to his desk, sighing to himself as he gazed over at Aria who was writing intently and biting her lip as she penned down her ideas, she looked absolutely beautiful when she was focused. Ezra groaned mentally, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about her in that way but he just couldn't help it, she seemed to be into English like he was and she was beautiful. What wasn't to like about her?

Eventually the bell rang and mostly every student was out of the classroom, except Aria with the exception of Hanna who was waiting patiently outside for her.

"Uh Mr Fitz, could you possibly check through what I've written so far?" Aria asked shyly handing him her paper, their hands accidently bumping as he took the paper. Both of them felt the spark.

"Sure I'll give it to you next lesson"

"Thank you Mr Fitz" Aria replied before walking out to meet Hanna.

"Anytime, Aria" He said quietly to himself as he sighed.

"So what was that about?" Hanna asked curiously.

"Got to start the homework early, he's checking it over for me" Aria replied innocently.

"Or checking you out" Hanna teased whilst laughing, yet again Aria elbowed her.

"Hanna he's probably married!"

"There's no ring on his finger" Hanna replied smartly.

"You looked?" Aria asked laughing.

"Yes, anyway come on lets go and get changed for PE" Hanna said as she dragged Aria into the locker room.


	2. IMPORTANT

**I'm going to continue this story on my other account so the next chapter will also be posted on there too, I'll have it posted by tonight along with chapter 2 **


End file.
